


You Can't Have Me

by cophilyan



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophilyan/pseuds/cophilyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose tries her best to stay away from Luisa, but it comes to a point where it's too much to handle. Basically a continuation of what could have happened after the dining scene that lead up to the night in the hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Have Me

"Leave him. Let's go somewhere. Together. You don't love him. "

Rose's heart ached as those words spilled out of Luisa's mouth. She wanted to, she wished she could. She wanted to leave her life here and start anew in a different place with Luisa, forgetting about the past and starting fresh. But she couldn't. She had gotten so far here, she had a husband who cared for her, a stable job, and good company. It hurt her to say what she said next.

"What happened yesterday was a mistake. It's not going to happen again." 

Luisa smirked as if this was the next obstacle she had to overcome in her life. 

~~~

Rose sat alone in her hotel room, contemplating the conversation earlier this afternoon. All she wanted to do right now was to run to Luisa's room and hold her, smelling in the once familiar scent of her flowery perfume with the faintest smell of wine. She just wanted to lie down with her on the bed and kiss her forehead, telling her that it was all going to be okay. Luisa's life was falling apart, and Rose wished so badly that she could be the one there to comfort her and to love her so that all her troubles would fade away for even the shortest amount of time.

Rose unlocked her cell phone, opened the phone app, and almost tapped on Luisa's number, which was still in her favorites. She stopped herself before she made the wrong decision and told herself that if they were caught, it would ruin everything. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then tossed the phone aside and got up, trying to find something to do that would distract her from her thoughts of Luisa. 

~~~

After cleaning around her room for what seemed like the thousandth time, Rose finally caved and picked up her phone again. She went through old photos of her and Luisa that she never had the heart to delete off her phone, and her heart skipped a beat every time she saw a photo with Luisa's happy smile. She couldn't recall the last time she had seen Luisa smile; her life was currently filled with an upcoming lawsuit, the oncoming suspension of her medical license and an overturned marriage. She closed the photo app and called Luisa's number. _It's just this once, it'll just be temporary. If we're careful, we won't get caught._  She held the phone up to her ear and waited for Luisa to pick up. 

"Hello?"

"Luisa ..."

Silence. 

"Do you want something?"

"Yes.." Rose breathed, "you."

The phone clicked silent. Rose, stunned at the fact that Luisa hung up on her, sat still on her bed, unable to physically respond until a knock sounded at her door. A minute or two must've passed in the time that Rose had called Luisa. Rose's breath caught in her throat, and she stood up and walked to the door. She already knew who it was, there was no fact denying it. Rose swung open the door and Luisa rushed to her, pressing their lips together as Rose pushed Luisa's back against the door. 

"I knew you were going to call," Luisa said breathily in between kisses, "you can't stay away from me."

Rose didn't respond, and she began pulling off Luisa's blue dress, showing how much she wanted Luisa right now. Luisa's hands traveled down to Rose's dress, her frantic hands searching for a zipper as Rose began to push her down onto the ground. 

"6 hours 37 minutes," Luisa said throatily as Rose began to kiss down her neck. 

"For what?" Rose replied as her teeth found Luisa's skin.

"For you to call."

Rose laughed, a sound that was once so familiar to Luisa, that it left shivers among her skin.

Rose made her way further and further down Luisa's body, leaving trails of soft kisses against skin that hadn't been touched in months. Luisa tossed her head back and closed her eyes when Rose began to reach the area of Luisa that needed her the most. 

"I miss you," Luisa said shakily as Rose kissed her inner thighs. Luisa could feel Rose's hot breath down there and she began to shiver, until Rose finally pressed her tongue to Luisa's clit. She let out a sigh of relief, and for just a moment, Luisa remembered what it was like to be happy with someone she loved. 

Rose kissed her clit and slowly entered two fingers which emitted a gasp of surprise from Luisa. Rose wanted to go slow because she wanted this to last for as long as it could, because who knows when they might get another chance. She gently and lovingly made love to Luisa, and she watched her lover arch her back and let out a soft moan as the clouds of ecstasy overcame her after a few minutes. Rose smiled at the pleasure that overwhelmed Luisa and withdrew her fingers, and climbed back over Luisa, her red waves of hair falling around Luisa's face. 

"I miss you too."

Rose leaned down to kiss Luisa, a slow languid kiss that showed how much she missed Luisa. Luisa's hands came up to tangle themselves in Rose's hair as she pressed her lips harder against Rose's.

Rose broke the kiss and she closed her eyes and slowly only opened them to tell Luisa that she wasn't going to leave her husband. 

"This is just a temporary thing," Rose said quietly. As much as it hurt her heart to say it, she had to face reality sometime. 

Luisa's smile broke momentarily. She collected her words quickly, "...Let's just enjoy it while it lasts."

Rose smiled on the outside, but she was just as broken as Luisa on the inside. She leaned down to kiss Luisa again. Luisa shook away thoughts about the forthcoming future, and focused on the woman above her. This was the longest time that Luisa had ever felt so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that there's only like seven episodes out right now so I am not accounting for any other traits about these characters that should come up in the future that may or may not contradict their personalities in this story. I just really wanted to get a Luisa/Rose fic out there.


End file.
